


Особая синяя тарелка

by Greenmusik, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Food, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Public Display of Affection, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Джон приводит команду в свою любимую забегаловку, и они абсолютно очаровательны.
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Teyla Emmagan/Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135832
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Особая синяя тарелка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Plate Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028868) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы тут все перетравились трупным ядом?

Родни, занявший место напротив Джона и притиснутый к стене развалившимся рядом Рононом, выудил из диспенсера салфетку и принялся оттирать со своих приборов пятнышки.

Джон закатил глаза и пнул его под столом.

— Я раньше тут постоянно ел, ни разу не траванулся.

— Не сомневаюсь. Вот только у некоторых из нас нет сверхчеловеческого иммунитета.

— Некоторые из нас просто ипохондрики, — заметил Ронон, ткнув его в плечо.

— Уверена, всё будет хорошо, — мягко сказала Тейла, внимательно изучающая меню. Каждое незнакомое слово она тихо проговаривала про себя. Ткнув в одно такое, она воззрилась на Джона.

— Гуакомоле. Такое пюре из овощей.

— И ты не хочешь заказывать его в подобном месте, — влез Родни. — Если хочешь не тошнотворное гуако, придётся сходить в нормальное мексиканское заведение.

Молоденькая официантка с фиолетовыми волосами принесла уже заказанные молочные коктейли и содовую, сунула поднос под мышку и изготовилась записывать. Все повернулись к Джону.

— «Ковбойский» бургер для большого парня, средняя прожарка с соком, побольше бекона. Салат с курицей-гриль для Тейлы, без лука, ранч-соус.

Родни покивал.

— А мне что?

— Особую синюю тарелку, — ухмыльнулся Джон. — С дополнительной подливой. И у него смертельная аллергия на цитрусовые, так что убедитесь в отсутствии скверны.

— Отметила. И для вас?.. — спросила абсолютно не впечатлённая официантка скучающим тоном.

— Клаб с индейкой, — ответил за него Родни.

— Огурчиков побольше, — добавил Ронон, поигрывая бровями, отчего Джон вспыхнул.

— На поджаренном дрожжевом хлебе, — уточнила Тейла.

— Принято. — Официантка дописала, убрала наладонник и отошла.

Они переключились на молочные коктейли. Ронон сдвинул соломинку в сторону, глотнул прямо из стакана, одобрительно глухо рыкнул и сделал ещё один глоток.

— Неплохо.

В кают-компании на Атлантиде иногда бывали смузи, но молочные коктейли — ни разу. Поэтому Джону очень хотелось, чтобы Ронон и Тейла попробовали, что это такое.

— Ладно, — сказал Родни, теперь я понимаю, почему ты притащил нас сюда. Это восхитительно!

— Никогда не сомневайся в командире, — самодовольно ответил Джон.

— Ты пробовал этот вариант? — спросила Тейла, протягивая ему свой стакан.

В итоге закончилось тем, что каждый из них попробовал изо всех стаканов, сравнивая вкусы, и когда Тейла поцеловала Джона в щёку, губы у неё были холоднющие.

— А что пробуем на ужин? — поинтересовался Ронон.

— Это на Родни, — напомнил Джон.

Родни промокнул свои молочные усы и добавил испачканную салфетку к растущей горке таких же у локтя.

— Скорее всего я об этом пожалею, но ужин у нас сегодня будет в формальной обстановке. Что означает, что тебе, Конан, придётся надеть костюм.

— Мне идут костюмы, — пожал плечами Ронон.

Родни повернулся к нему и облизнулся.

— Держу пари, так и есть.

Будь они не в закусочной на Земле, куда в любой момент мог заглянуть кто-нибудь из программы Звёздных Врат, Родни и Ронон могли бы поцеловаться, но здесь следовало соблюдать осторожность, так что вместо того, чтобы целоваться, Ронон уронил руку под стол, и Родни, дёрнувшись, порозовел щеками.

Когда еду принесли, все принялись пробовать из чужих тарелок, и даже Родни, обычно весьма ревниво защищавший свою еду, позволил остальным отщипнуть от своего мясного рулета и стащить немного картофельного пюре.

— Нам нужно такое дома, — сказал Ронон, вытягивая из бургера колечко лука. — Что это?

— Луковое колечко, — ответил Родни.

— Луковое колечко, — повторил Ронон, отправляя его в рот.

— Почему они назвали это особой синей тарелкой? — спросила Тейла. — Тарелка же не синяя.

— Без понятия, — пожал плечами Джон.

— Раньше тарелки были синими, — сказал Родни с набитым ртом. — В них подавали сытную, но недорогую еду для путешественников.

— И почему меня не удивляет, что ты об этом знаешь? — усмехнулся Джон и снова пнул его под столом ногой. Родни пнул его в ответ и удостоил улыбки.

Когда подошедшая за посудой официантка спросила, будут ли они что-то на десерт, Родни взглянул на неё так, будто она сошла с ума.

— Погодите минуту, мы глянем в меню, — сказал Джон.

Тейла уже стянула одно со стойки и принялась снова проговаривать вслух незнакомые слова. Ронон заглянул сверху и ткнул пальцем в брауни с мороженым.

— Мне это.

— Моя вторая половинка, — умилился МакКей.

Он взял Ронона за руку под столом, а Тейла, потянувшись через стол, захватила вторую руку Ронона.Джон приобнял Тейлу за плечи и прижал к себе, не переставая нащупывать под столом ноги Родни.

Брауни с мороженым они поделили на всех.


End file.
